Donquixote Rosinante
|affiliation = Marynarka; Piraci Donquixote (pod przykrywką) |occupation = Podpułkownik Marynarki Piracki elitarny oficer (pod przykrywką) |previousoccupation = Światowy arystokrata |status = Martwy |relatives = Donquixote Homing (ojciec, martwy) Donquixote Doflamingo (starszy brat) |devilfruits = Spok-Spokojowoc |debut = Rozdział 761; Odcinek 700 |previousaffiliation = Globalny Rząd |image = Donquixote_Rosinante_Anime_Infobox.png |japanese voice = Kōichi Yamadera Ryō Hirohashi (młody)}} Donquixote Rosinante był dawnym światowym arystokratą z rodziny Donquixote, drugim synem Donquixote Hominga i młodszym bratem Donquixote Doflamingo. Po utracie statusu Niebiańskiego Smoka i zostaniu zwykłym obywatelem, Rosinante dołączył do załogi Donquixote, gdzie był elitarnym oficerem, działającym pod pseudonimem Corazón. W rzeczywistości był jednak podpułkownikiem Marynarki, który działał pod przykrywką, by powstrzymać Doflamingo. Jego tożsamość została odkryta przez byłego Corazóna, Vergo. Został zabity 13 lat temu. Wygląd Rosinante był wysokim mężczyzną, o czym świadczy to, że 10-letni Trafalgar Law nie był w stanie dosięgnąć do jego talii. Corazon nosił na sobie ciemnoczerwony kaptur, parę beżowych dżinsów, ciemny purpurowy płaszcz z piór podobny do płaszcza swojego brata, oraz białą koszulę z nadrukowanymi różowymi sercami na całej powierzchni oraz niedopasowane buty. Posiadał nieco dłuższe od swojego brata, blond z domieszką złotego włosy, prawie zakrywające jego oczy. Rosinante posiada makijaż na twarzy - Pomalowane na czerwono usta, oraz cztery niebieskie trójkąty pod prawym okiem. Widywany był czasami z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi. W dzieciństwie, nosił niedbałą fryzurę zakrywającą oczy, a przed odejściem od światowej arystokracji nosił typowy strój Niebiańskich smoków, choć jego włosy nie były wystarczająco długie, by później utrzymać ten styl. Po odejściu z Mariejois jego garderoba składała się głównie z prostych ubrań. Tortury i prześladowania ze strony mieszkańców, którzy nienawidzili niebiańskich smoków oraz inne bitwy zostawiły na całym jego ciele liczne blizny i szwy. Galeria Donquixote_Rosinante_Digital_Colored_Manga.png|Wygląd Rosinante w kolorowej mandze. Donquixote_Rosinante_Portrait.png|Zbliżenie na twarz Rosinante bez okularów przeciwsłonecznych. Donquixote Rosinante at Age 6.png|Rosinante w wieku 6 lat. Donquixote Rosinante at Age 8.png|Rosinante w wieku 8 lat. Donquixote Rosinante as a Marine.png|Karta rejestrowa Rosinante. Rosinante as a Young Marine.png|Ukryty wizerunek Rosinate wśród młodych marynarzy. Donquixote Rosinante Anime Concept Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Rosinante z anime. Rosinante_Thousand_Storm.png|Rosinante w One Piece Thousand Storm. Rosinante_White_Day_Thousand_Storm.png|Rosinante w stroju na Biały Dzień w One Piece Thousand Storm. Osobowość Przy pierwszym spotkaniu Corazona można stwierdzić, że nienawidził dzieci, zwłaszcza przez głupie żarty ze strony Buffalo i Baby 5. W rzeczywistości to była część planu, gdzie jako tajny oficer marynarki, czuł obowiązek odciągania dzieci od dołączenia do załogi Donquixote. Niestety starania nie odniosły skutku w przypadku Buffalo, Baby 5 czy Dellingera. thumb|200px|Rosinante mówi, że jego niezdarność to jedynie przykrywka, po czym podpala się przypadkowo papierosem. Pomimo biernego i czasem brutalnego zachowania, odziedziczył dobroć swojego ojca wierząc, że jego starszy brat jest potworem rodzącym zło i tylko dlatego jest tak surowy dla dzieci w nadziei, że odpędzi ich od Doflamingo. Troszczył się głęboko o swoją rodzinę, płakał po śmierci matki, a nawet wtedy, gdy jego brat został postrzelony strzałą. W swojej dobroci poczuł, że jego wewnętrznym celem jest zatrzymanie szaleństwa brata. Poczucie sprawiedliwości doprowadziło go do wstąpienia w szeregi Marynarki jako tajny agent. Z tego powodu Rosinante okazał się wyrozumiały i nie miał żadnych pretensji kiedy Law dźgnął go w plecy, a nawet milczał o tym incydencie. Kiedy Law ujawnił swoje prawdziwe imię, okazał prawdziwą troskę i niepokój nawet ostrzegając go o niebezpieczeństwie w jakim się znajduje. Był zdolny do współczucia, gdy przeszedł długą drogę w poszukiwaniu lekarstwa zdolnego uleczyć chorobę chłopca. Chociaż niemowa i niechęć do dzieci były jedynie grą aktorską, jedna cecha była prawdziwa, a była nim niezdarność. Łatwo upadał przy psikusach dzieci, czy często gdy chciał zapalić papierosa, zapalał sam siebie. Relacje Rodzice thumb|200px|lewo|Rosinante i Doflamingo martwią się o stan zdrowia swojej matki. Rosinante bardzo kochał swoich rodziców, odnosił się do nich z szacunkiem i był w szoku jak jego starszy brat odnosił się do tych hojnych ludzi. Płakał przy łóżku matki, kiedy umarła z powodu choroby ze względu na opłakany stan domu. W przeciwieństwie do Doflamingo, Rosinante nie winił ojca za śmierć matki. Załoga W odniesieniu do załogi Donquixote, Rosinante nie widzi ich jako towarzyszy, więc nie miał problemu z ukrywaniem swojej prawdziwej natury wobec nich. Jednak stosunek do dzieci z załogi, sięgała do tego stopnia, że bił i próbował je przestraszyć, jako że nie mogą odkryć jego prawdziwej tożsamości, mówiąc do nich. Donquixote Doflamingo Doflamingo uważał Rosinante za swojego małego braciszka, którego chciał chronić mówiąc, że mógłby osobiście zabić każdego kto ośmieli się zerwać choć jeden włos z jego głowy jak jego ojciec czy też reszta elitarnych oficerów załogi. Corazon zwraca się do brata pieszczotliwie "Doffy". Tymczasem Rosinante postrzega swojego brata w zupełnie odmienny sposób, odnosząc się do niego jako "potwór" lub "nie-człowiek", nie dowierzając jak jego matka i ojciec mogli dać życie komuś takiemu jak on. Twierdził, że Doflamingo zrodziło zło i to jest jego prawdziwa natura która znana jest tylko przez niego i resztę oficerów załogi. Jako młodszy brat Doffy'ego czuł, że jego celem jest zatrzymanie szaleństwa brata do tego stopnia, oszukując go, że jest członkiem jego załogi i kłamiąc o byciu niemym. Pomimo tego, że łączyła ich więź krwi, Doflamingo łatwo wyrzuca swojego brata z rodziny w momencie, gdy zdrada potwierdza się. Po czym osobiście morduje Rosinante pokazując, że w gniewie znów jest zmuszony zabić swojego krewnego. Trafalgar D. Water Law Relacja Corazona z Lawem nie rozpoczęła się zbyt przyjaźnie. Podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, Rosinante chwycił młodego chłopca za głowę i wyrzucił go przez okno z powodu niechęci do dzieci. Z kolei Law miał swoje pierwsze negatywne wrażenie o Corazonie, kiedy upadł podczas zabawy z Baby 5 i Buffalo i przypadkowo się podpalił. Poprzysiągł zabić za to Rosinante. Sytuację zaostrzyła postawa Law'a, że Rosinante nie ma prawa do życia ze swoją wadą, podczas gdy cała rodzina Trafalgara i przyjaciele nie żyją. Posunął się do tego stopnia, że dźgnął Corazona w plecy. Jednakże Rosinante nie zgłosił tego, zwyczajnie powiedział Doflamingo że ranił go wróg. Słysząc pełne imię Law'a natychmiast przerwał milczenie i powiedział dzieciakowi, że naraża się na wielkie zagrożenie, jeżeli pozostanie blisko Doflamingo. Następnie porywa chłopaka i szuka szpitala który mógłby wyleczyć jego chorobę. Jakiś czas później, ubolewa nad tragedią Lawa, mówiąc, że dobrze wie, jak to jest stracić rodzinę. Law ostatecznie uznał Rosinante jako osobę którą najbardziej cenił, gdyż znalazł w końcu kogoś, kto rozumie jego historię. Ich relacja umocniła się do silnej przyjaźni. Law zwraca się do Rosinante zwrotem "pan Cora" (コラさん Kora-san). Rosinante ostatecznie udaje się uleczyć chłopaka i z tego powodu, gdy Corazon zostaje zabity przez Doflamingo, Law opuszcza załogę i poprzysięga zemstę za wszelką cenę. Diamante Diamante uważa Rosinante za człowieka nieinteligentnego, który nie może się skupić i nie ukrywa swojego zdania. Wyraził to wprost naprzeciw Corazona, jednak rozpoznaje jego talenty i szanuje go jako brata Doflamingo. Baby 5 i Buffalo Jako dzieci zawsze brali udział w żartach na Corazona, czy to potykając go wchodzącego przez drzwi, czy podając gorącą herbatę, by oparzyć mu język. Było to dla nich bardzo zabawne. W zamian znienawidził dzieci, ale po to by odstraszać je od Doflamingo w trosce o ich dobre samopoczucie. Nie udało mu się to bowiem oboję są członkami załogi Doflamingo do dnia dzisiejszego. Vergo Vergo był pierwszym, który nosił przydomek "Corazon" i był zarazem bardzo blisko Braci Donquixote od momentu, Gdy Doflamingo zabił Hominga. Gdy Rosinante zniknął w wieku 8 lat i wrócił 14 lat później ani Vergo ani Doflamingo nie czuli podejrzeń w stosunku do Rosinante jako brata Doflamingo. Po odkryciu, że jego następca jest szpiegiem i tego, że może normalnie mówić Vergo potężnie się wścieka i brutalnie atakuje Rosinante. Z kolei Rosinante nie był świadomy, że tajną misją Vergo, która doprowadziła do jego abdykacji ze swojego stanowiska, było dołączenie do Marynarki i szpiegowanie w niej od wewnątrz dla Doflamingo. Prawda wyszła na jaw dopiero gdy spotkał go na wyspie Minion, co wzbudziło w nim przerażenie. Marynarka Rosinante był bardzo szanowany wewnątrz marynarki. Osiągnął stopień komandora i mógł składać raporty bezpośrednio Admirałowi Floty Sengoku. Sengoku mały|200px|prawo|Rosinante poznaje Sengoku, po czym zostaje przez niego zabrany. Po śmierci jego ojca Rosinante spotyka Sengoku, który zabiera go w szeregi Marynarki. Rosinante wydawał się mocno ufać Sengoku monitorując aktywność załogi Donquixote na czarnym rynku i powstrzymywaniem członków werbujących dzieci do załogi statku. Historia Dzieciństwo mały|200px|Rosinante płacze nad śmiercią matki. Rosinante urodził się jako drugi syn Donquixote Hominga, członka światowej arystokracji z domu rodziny Donquixote po pierworodnym Doflamingo. Kiedy byli jeszcze dziećmi, bracia stracili swój status światowych arystokratów, kiedy ich skromny ojciec porzucił Mariejois, aby prowadzić życie wśród zwykłych ludzi. thumb|200px|lewo|Rosinante płacze w ramionach ojca, gdy Doflamingo próbuje zabić Hominga. Kiedy przenieśli się do nieznanego miasta na północy, mieszkańcy dowiedzieli się, że rodzina nie należy już do światowej arystokracji. Prześladowano ich za wszystkie nieszczęścia spowodowane przez światową arystokrację na mieszkańców miasta i ich bliskich. Wściekli obywatele spalili dwór rodziny i zmusili ich do ucieczki, musieli zatem zamieszkać w zrujnowanym baraku z rupieciami. Żyjąc w ubóstwie matka rodziny zmarła z powodu choroby i mały Rosinante płakał na łożu jej śmierci. Pozostała trójka została ostatecznie złapana przez mieszkańców i torturowana. Chociaż wszyscy przetrwali, Doflamingo stracił cierpliwość do tak piekielnego życia i zabił swojego ojca 2 lata później. Szpiegując załogę Donquixote Krótko po tym jak Doflamingo nie udało się powrócić do światowej arystokracji z głową ich ojca, Rosinante opuścił brata w wieku 8 lat i zaciągnął się do marynarki, wspinając się po rangach aż do stopnia Komandora. Po czternastu latach, kiedy Doflamingo został kapitanem załogi Donquixote specjalizującym się w handlu na czarnym rynku (Pod pseudonimem "Joker"), Rosinante wrócił do brata, aby monitorować jego działania i informować o tym admirała Sengoku. Udając niemotę, został jego zastępcą i elitarnym oficerem obok Trebola, Pici i Diamante. Odziedziczył również przydomek "Corazon" po elitarnym oficerze Vergo. Zjadł Spok-Spokojowoc, który dał mu zdolność negowania dźwięku, którą wykorzystywał przeciwko załodze. Szesnaście lat temu, w North Blue w miasteczku portowym Spider Miles, Corazon spotkał po raz pierwszy Lawa i pierwszą rzeczą którą zrobił to wyrzucił go przez okno. Diamante stwierdził wtedy, że nienawidzi on dzieci, prawdopodobnie przez psikusy Baby 5 i Buffalo. Law przeżył upadek i był zaszokowany ekscentrycznym zachowaniem Rosinante, jak wtedy gdy przypadkowo podpalił swój płaszcz z piór odpalając papierosa. mały|200px|Law dźga Corazóna w plecy w przypływie furii. Gdy Law był już z załogą około tydzień, widzimy Corazona w trakcie posiłku z resztą "rodziny" Donquixote. Pełen gniewu Law stwierdza wprost, że nie boi się śmierci i przysięga zemstę ignorując ostrzeżenie Doflamingo o więzi krwi. Później gdy większość załogi wyszła, Law dźga Rosinante w plecy, gdy ten czytał gazetę. Świadkiem zdarzenia był Buffalo. Mimo tego, Rosinante nie zgłosił tego incydentu bratu, zamiast tego stwierdził, że został zraniony przez wroga. Natomiast Buffalo za własne milczenie został przekupiony lodami. Przez następne 2 lata Law wspinał się w hierarchii rodziny i rozwinął dobre stosunki z Corazonem. Rok przed tym jak Law miał umrzeć z powodu swojej choroby. Rosinante podsłuchał Baby 5 i Buffalo którzy wyjawili pełne imię Lawa. Natychmiast po tym oddzielił chłopaka od nich i wyjawił, że jest zdolny mówić. Ostrzegł on Lawa, że powinien uciec od Doflamingo, mówiąc że grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo. Podczas prywatnej rozmowy tej dwójki, Corazon wyjawił, że nigdy nie był niemy i stworzył dźwiękoszczelną barierę, by uniemożliwić ludziom podsłuchanie rozmowy. Wyjawił również, że cały czas jego celem było zatrzymanie szaleństwa brata i nie chciał aby Law stał się takim samym potworem jak Doffy. Poprosił zatem ponownie Lawa by ten opuścił załogę. Chłopak odrzuca prośbę, więc Corazon wyjawia znaczenie "woli D" i pyta chłopaka o znalezienie lekarstwa na jego chorobę. Zamiast tego Law oświadcza, że wyjawi tajemnice Rosinante do Doflamingo. Corazon próbuje zatrzymać chłopaka, zamiast tego ląduje w koszu na śmieci. Corazon wrócił do załogi spodziewając się konsekwencji kłamstwa, ale Law postanowił zatrzymać tą rozmowę dla siebie w ramach wdzięczności za sprawę z dźgnięciem w plecy. W poszukiwaniu lekarstwa Później Rosinante zabrał Lawa ze sobą aby znaleźć lekarstwo na syndrom bursztynowego ołowiu. Skontaktował się z Sengoku, aby poinformować go o zawieszeniu jego tajnej misji. Próbując pomóc chłopakowi zabierał go do różnych szpitali, w których lekarze kolejno odmawiali leczenia. Sześć miesięcy później, Rosinante narzeka, że nie może pomóc Lawowi. Zrozumiał cierpienie chłopaka w czasie gdy ten dźgnął go w plecy. A ich dwójka wykształciła między sobą silną relację przyjaźni. W tym momencie, nagle Doflamingo kontaktuje się z nimi za pomocą ślimakofonu. Rosinante odpowiada i Doflamingo pyta się o postępy w znalezieniu lekarstwa na chorobę Lawa. Gdy Corazon odpowiada, że nie idzie zbyt dobrze, Doflamingo pyta się czy oboje wrócą na statek, gdyż znalazł pirata który sprzedaje Op-Operacjowoc Marynarce i zamierza go ukraść. Czym bardzo szokuje swojego brata. Doflamingo wyraził chęć by to on zjadł owoc i uleczył chłopaka. Corazon ucieszył się na te wieści, gdyż owoc będzie w stanie pomóc Lawowi. Jednakże ponieważ posiadał on już swój owoc, nie było realnego sposobu by obaj powrócili na statek załogi. Powiedział Lawowi że zje owoc i obaj opuszczą załogę Piratów Donquixote. Wiedział też, że prawdziwym powodem, dla którego Doffy chce, aby Corazon zjadł owoc, jest to, że Doflamingo może zyskać wieczne życie jego kosztem. Następnie Rosinante wyjaśnił plan działania Lawowi, aby przejść za plecami Doflamingo i ukraść owoc przed nim. Skontaktował się z admirałem Sengoku i poprosił o owoc. Dostał tylko informacje, że transakcja została zaplanowana na wyspie Rubeck w przeciągu następnych trzech tygodni. Rosinante poinformował admirała o planach Doflamingo i wyjaśnił, że spotka się z nim na Wyspie Jaskółki na 3 dni przed wymianą. Sengoku odparł, że planuje zasadzkę na załogę Donquixote i zaleca komandorowi, aby się tam nie zbliżał. Po zakończeniu rozmowy, Corazon jest przerażony widząc że choroba Lawa postępuje i prosi chłopaka by jeszcze trochę wytrzymał. Żeglując przez Tajfun Law przypomina Rosinante, że światowy rząd jest odpowiedzialny za zniszczenie jego domu i zabicie rodziny. Dla uspokojenie chłopaka Corazon wykrzykuje, że nie należy do Marynarki. Oboje przybywają na Wyspę Minion, gdzie stacjonują piraci posiadający Op-Operacjowoc pod dowództwem Dieza Barrelsa. Zostawiając Lawa w bezpiecznym miejscu Rosinante przystępuje do akcji kradzieży. Wykorzystując swoje zdolności szturmuje bazę piratów i kradnie zdobycz. Podczas ucieczki z owocem w rękach Corazon przypadkowo potyka się i spada w dół ze wzgórza gdzie znaleźli go piraci Barrelsa i trzymali na muszkach karabinów. mały|200px|lewo|Rosinante wciska w Lawa Op-Operacjowoc. Rosinante udaje się pozabijać piratów i wrócić do Lawa mimo odniesionych ran i z dumą pokazał zdobyty Diabelski Owoc. Law wyraził sceptycyzm że owoc może pomóc i go uzdrowić. Corazón stracił cierpliwość i nakarmił siłą chłopaka, po czym odczuł ulgę i padł z wycieńczenia ciesząc się że przechytrzył swojego brata i że Law jest uratowany. Poprosił chłopaka o przysługę, a ten zaniepokojony przewrócił go i zobaczył przód ciała Corazona przedziurawiony kulami. thumb|200px|Vergo atakuje Rosinante. Law chciał mu pomóc próbując wykorzystać nowe zdolności. Jednak Rosinante zaśmiał się i powiedział, że popełnił gafę i że jego umiejętności nie działają jak magia. Przekazał Lawowi tajny list i poprosił go o dostarczenie go Marynarce i wrócić do niego by mogli razem opuścić wyspę. Law wrócił z oficerem marynarki chcąc uzdrowić Rosinante. Ku jego przerażeniu okazał się nim Vergo. Przypadkowo też wyjawił, że jest zdolny mówić, a do problemów dopełnił fakt, że Vergo odczytał tajny list. Vergo brutalnie zaatakował Rosinante i Lawa po czym poinformował o wszystkim Doflamingo i resztę załogi, którzy również przebywali na wyspie. Corazonowi udaje się uciec razem z Lawem. Vergo odwrócił się prowokując Doflamingo do użycia ptasiej klatki by uniemożliwić obojgu ucieczkę z Diabelskim Owocem. Nie są jednak świadomi, że owoc został już zjedzony. Rosinante zdał sobie sprawę, że śmierć jest nieunikniona i pogodził się z nią dla uratowania Lawa. Uśmiechnął się do niego mówiąc, że umrze z uśmiechem i wyraził nadzieję, że jeżeli Law o nim pomyśli kiedy ten odejdzie, będzie pamiętał go z uśmiechem na twarzy. mały|lewo|200px|Doflamingo śmiertenie postrzeliwuje Rosinante. Wkrótce potem Rosinante umieszcza Lawa w skrzyni i prosi go by pozostał tam w ukryciu. Użył swojej techniki Calm wokół chłopca by nikt nie mógł go usłyszeć i obiecał mu, że przeżyje. Corazon następnie dał się złapać jako przynęta, a pozostali piraci Załogi Donquixote brutalnie zaatakowali go za jego zdradę. Kiedy Doflamingo dotarł na miejsce Rosinante podniósł na niego swój pistolet i ujawnił rangę Marynarską. Przeprosił także Lawa, za kłamstwo, że nie należy do marynarki. Nie chciał, by chłopiec go znienawidził. Doflamingo zażądał informacji o miejsce pobytu Lawa i owocu Ope Ope no Mi. Rosinante ujawnił, że Law jest teraz władającym tego owocu i oszukał go, mówiąc że uciekł spod ptasiej klatki i jest bezpieczny w areszcie marynarki. Kiedy Buffalo i Baby 5 informują Doflamingo o przechwyconej transmisji, że marynarka zabrała pewnego chłopca do aresztu. Rosinante jest zaskoczony tą informacją skoro chłopiec był za nim schowany w skrzyni. mały|200px|Rosinante umiera. Kiedy Doflamingo przygotowywał się do pościgu za Lawem, Rosinante stanowczo oświadczył, że Law nie będzie go słuchał. Z bólem, Doflamingo strzela kilkakrotnie w stronę brata zanim odchodzi. Corazon nie mógł strzelić do Doflamingo, był bowiem bardzo podobny do Ojca, jeśli chodzi o dobroć. Na łożu śmierci, Corazon upewnił się, że wytrzyma wystarczająco długo, aby Law uciekł niezauważony pod mocą jego diabelskiego owocu. Ostatnią myślą Corazona była pewność, że Law jest bezpieczny, wolny od swojej choroby i Doflamingo. Po tym, Rosinante umiera z uśmiechem na twarzy. Dziedzictwo Doflamingo wypełnia pustkę w sercu Lawem, którego postrzegał jak własnego brata i miał nadzieje, że młody pirat odziedziczy przydomek "trzeciego Corazona" (3代目のコラソン Sandaime no Korason). Ze względu na to, że to nie Rosinante zjadł Op-Operacjowoc zgodnie z jego wolą, Doflamingo postanawia zmusić Lawa do służby, poprzez manipulację (czy jak to określił Doffy "wychowanie") konsekwentnie wpajając mu swoją wolę. Jednak Law nie może wybaczyć Doflamingo morderstwa Rosinante. Chłopak uciekł, a przydomek pozostaje pusty. Jako wyraz wdzięczności dla Rosinante Law formuję załogę i zostaje kapitanem załogi Sercowych, a jako znak flagi przyjmuje symbol podobny do załogi Doflamingo tylko bez przekreślenia, by pamiętać uśmiech swojego przyjaciela. Law dołożył wszelkich starań by pomścić Rosinante. Próbował nawet w sojuszu ze Słomkowymi wykorzystać ich by zniszczyć pozycję Doflamingo i sprawić by jeden z Czterech Imperatorów chciał zgładzić Doffy'ego. Umiejętności i moce Urodzony w rodzinie Donquixote, był członkiem światowej arystokracji, co daje mu spore prawa politycznie i przywilej robienia co mu się żywnie podoba, a także mieć nieograniczone bogactwo i możliwość nasłania marynarki na kogokolwiek kto go obrazi. Kiedy ich ojciec rezygnuje ze statusu arystokraty, traci owe przywileje. Jako oficer generalny załogi Donquixote na stanowisku Corazóna, Rosinante był niewątpliwie potężnym wojownikiem by objąć to stanowisko. Był zastępcą kapitana, wielu oficerów i pozostałych żołnierzy załogi. Jego ciało jest pełne blizn i szwów co świadczy o wytrzymałości i sile aby wytrzymać tortury wściekłych mieszkańców gdy był dzieckiem. Siedział niewzruszony z nożem wbitym w plecy przez Lawa. Udało mu się przejść z Lawem niezauważony nawet wielokrotnie postrzelony i brutalnie pobity przez Vergo, choć ten dał jasno do zrozumienia, że nie miał zamiaru ich zabić. Jako komandor marynarki wydawał rozkazy wszystkim żołnierzom niższej rangi. Miał jednak więcej władzy będąc podwójnym agentem i składał raporty bezpośrednio głównemu Admirałowi Floty. Diabelski Owoc thumb|200px|lewo|Rosinante tworzy dźwiękoszczelną barierę. Rosinante zjadł Spok-Spokojowoc, co dało mu zdolność tworzenia dźwiękoszczelnego pola, negującego dźwięki zarówno wewnątrz niego jak i na zewnątrz. Zdolność jest na tyle skuteczna, że przekonuje wszystkich wokół o niemowie władającego. Dodatkowo zdolność ta jest bardzo skuteczna w prowadzeniu tajnych działań, aby skutecznie zaskoczyć przeciwnika. Bronie Rosinante użył bazooki, kiedy demonstrował działanie swojej mocy Owocu młodemu Lawowi. Później mając na wyposażeniu pistolet skałkowy zestrzelił kilka lamp w kryjówce Diez Barrelsa, nosił przy sobie również ładunki wybuchowe, których użył przeciwko załodze Barellsa po zdobyciu Op-Operacjowocu. Ciekawostki * Identyfikator Rosinante w szeregach marynarki to 01746. Czytany od tyłu cyfra po cyfrze, daje nam: 6, 4, 7, 10 - Ro, Shi, Na, Ten, lub w pełni "Rosinante". * Rocinante to imię konia Don Kichota, bohatera "El ingenioso hidalgo don Quijote de la Mancha" hiszpańskiego pisarza Carventesa. Pasuję to do motywu skąd rodzina posiada to nazwisko. Słowo Rocinante po hiszpańsku oznacza "słabej jakości konia" koń był bardzo niezdarny podobnie do pokazanej postaci * Tatuaż (lub makijaż) na ustach przypomina nieco noszony przez Jokera z DC Comics w filmach "Mroczny Rycerz". Joker spalił szpital uciekając, podobnie Rosinante, jednak Joker zrobił to z powodu swojego szaleństwa, Corazon z powodu nienawiści do lekarzy którzy nie chcieli pomóc Lawowi. * Tatuaż pod prawym okiem przypomina tatuaż Alexa z filmu "Mechaniczna Pomarańcza" z 1971r. * W piątym rankingu popularności zajął 52 miejsce, w szóstym rankingu awansował na 16 miejsce. Nawigacja ca:Donquixot Rosinante de:Donquixote Rosinante en:Donquixote Rosinante es:Donquixote Rosinante fr:Don Quichotte Rossinante id:Donquixote Rosinante it:Don Quijote Rosinante pt:Donquixote Rosinante ru:Донкихот Росинант Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Piraci Donquixote Kategoria:Rodzina Donquixote Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Władający Paramecią Kategoria:Palacze Kategoria:Światowa arystokracja Kategoria:Byli podpułkownicy Kategoria:Postacie z Mariejois